Uchiha Itachi:Love of the Heart
by Shadowbender16
Summary: Friends since the academy, Itachi and Kokoa find they have grown closer. While devoted to each other, they struggle to keep their relationship hidden from his father, as well as dealing with the hardships they face as shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

"The water feels so nice. You should try it Itachi." Kokoa smiled, pushing strands of her silky, ebony hair behind her ears.

"I'm fine as I am." He replied, leaning back with his hands planted in the grass.

"I only have my feet in. Just throw off your shoes, and cool down a bit."

"Why do you insist I dip my feet in the lake?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's hot out, you're always so stressed, and because I said so." She pointed at him.

"You have a point, but still, no thanks."

"What if I shove you?"

"Hu-" She threw him in before he could finish, or, at least that's what she thought.

"Not fair. You can't always use your fancy jutsu to escape me." She sighed.

"Fancy jutsu? You're techniques are more complicated than mine." He said, standing behind her.

"I doubt it, with your sharingan and your complicated clan history."

"Jealous?"

"I think I'll live. Besides, I excel at tai-jutsu. I'd rather beat someone with my bare hands." She made a fist. He looked down, smiling.

"The sun will set soon. I should head home before my father grows upset." He said.

"I wish we could watch it set just once, together."

"So do I, it's just…"

"I understand Itachi. He's your father. I won't be the one to make you go against his word."

"Thank you Kokoa. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." He said, before kissing her forehead lovingly. She nodded, then started off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I'm home." Itachi announced, slipping off his shoes.

"You're in trouble." Sasuke warned, running to his older brother.

"In trouble?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

"You aren't lying Sasuke, are you?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Ni-san."

"Well thank you for warning me. You should run along before you get in trouble too." He smiled warmly. Itachi causally made his way through the house in hopes of escaping whatever trouble he was in. There it was, the door to his room. So close, so close, then,

"Itachi." Fugaku's intimidating voice sounded. Itachi sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yes father?" He replied, entering the room.

"You're late."

"Only a few minutes. I rushed home –"

"You're late."

"I understand." His gaze fell to the floor.

"Where were you?"

"With a friend."

"Playing with your friends will cloud your focus Itachi. You have a mission coming up in a few days."

"Oh Fugaku, he's a grown man. He always overworks himself. A couple of hours with friends won't do any harm." Mikoto said, taking a seat by her husband.

"He has a bright future ahead of him, but he won't reach it unless he focuses."

"I understand Father. Forgive me."

"You may go." He motioned with his hand. "Itachi?"

"Yes?" He stopped in the doorway.

"Who were you with?" Fugaku inquired, taking a sip of his tea. Itachi swallowed hard, but managed to keep control.

"Shisui." He disappeared from the room.

* * *

"How many times do I have to ask you? Please Itachi?" Sasuke whined, grabbing a hold of his brother's arm.

"Sorry Sasuke, some other time." He replied as always, with a poke to the forehead.

"If you won't help me train, who will?"

"Mother offered several times before. Where's father?"

"All he cares about is you Ni-san."

"Don't be like that Sasuke."

"It's true."

"He loves you, and so do I, but I really must go to speak with Hokage-sama. I'll be home soon. Maybe I'll help you when I return."

"Really!?"

"Maybe." He smirked, ruffling the child's hair.

"Oh Itachi?" Mikoto called out just before he left.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know you're a good person, and you're always so kind and honest, but tell me, truthfully Itachi, who were you with yesterday?" She faced him, drying her hands with a rag.

"I said, a friend."

"You also said it was Shisui, but I don't think it was." He remained silent.

"Your father isn't home." She whispered. "I won't tell. I'm curious is all. If anything, I want you to have some friends. You isolate, and drown yourself in work. I want you to smile once in a while."

"You don't know her." He finally gave in.

"Her? Name?"

"Kuroki Kokoa."

"Is she a friend, or…a _friend_?" She winked.

"Mother…" He sighed, embarrassed.

"Oh come on Itachi, I'm your mother. I'm actually a bit hurt that I had no idea you had feelings for a girl. Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

"Is she a kunoichi?"

"Yes."

"Do you loooove her?"

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Just having a bit of fun. Be home for dinner dear." She giggled, tapping his nose.

"I will. Goodbye."

"Say hello to Kokoa for me."

"Dear God…" He rushed off before exploding.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi. It's an honor to cross your path." Kokoa grinned, taking a bow.

"Hm, likewise Kuroki."

"Were you just at the Hokage's?"

"Just some last minute information about my mission tomorrow."

"I see. Don't die on me."

"I'll try." He chuckled. "I don't think I'll have a chance to see you again before I leave."

"Oh that's alright. I understand. I'm glad you're here now." She smiled.

"What do you have in the bag?" He pointed.

"Some food. I have none at home, and I'm hungry. I thought of preparing something really quick." She explained. He looked away sadly, knowing that every day she returned to an empty house. He wanted more than anything to invite her over for dinner. He was sure she and Mikoto would get along nicely, and she already loved little Sasuke. However, they both knew how strict Fugaku was, and the expectations and limits he placed on Itachi. The young Uchiha was worried how he could ever have a relationship, but Kokoa wasn't like others. She understood his responsibilities, his duties to his village, his clan, and father. She also trusted him. If Itachi said they were better off keeping their relationship a secret from his father, then he was right. She never questioned him.

"Kokoa?" He said, picking at his forehead protector. "I can't stay out for too long, but I would like to take you somewhere before I leave for my mission. I was thinking a café possibly."

"You sure do love your sweets, don't you?" She laughed. "I suppose there isn't a rule that says one must eat a proper meal before indulging in treats and desserts. Let's go."

* * *

He sat in the dark on the cold floor of his room, back against the wall, eyes closed, smiling ever so slightly at the memory of Kokoa giving him a shy kiss on the corner of his mouth before leaving the café. Sasuke went to bed hours ago. Fugaku and Mikoto were in their bedroom, leaving Itachi alone with his thoughts. Tomorrow's mission would be simple, but still, he couldn't help worrying over and planning every small detail. All he truly wanted was a successful mission, a pleased father, and time with Kokoa.

"I really want to watch the sun set…"

* * *

"Oi, Itachi!"

"Shisui? I'm about to leave for my mission. Talk about bad timing."

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you really quick about something." He said. Itachi furrowed his brow.

"I'm listening."

"Your father approached me, was it yesterday? Yes, yesterday."

"My father –" He froze upon realizing that Fugaku thought his son was with Shisui the other day.

"Yeah. He wanted to confirm that we were together the other day. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I had the feeling that if I said no, he would have been extremely upset, and I didn't want you to get in trouble, so I lied for you." He grinned.

"Thanks Shisui…how could I forget to tell you to cover for me if he asked?" He said more to himself.

"I figured whatever you were off doing meant something to you. What your father doesn't know won't hurt him. You do everything you're supposed to anyway. A little time to yourself isn't so bad."

"It seems as though everyone but my father keeps saying that."

"May I ask what you were up to, or is it that bad?"

"I was with someone is all." He shrugged.

"Someone eh?"

"Yes."

"Well since you're in a hurry, how about you tell me when you return, over some drinks maybe?" Shisui offered.

"I don't drink, and you know that."

"Fine, fine, but you're going to have to tell me eventually. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're one of the few I actually trust."

"Good, good. Hurry back. This mission should be a breeze for you."

"I'll try. Goodbye Shisui." He nodded before heading out.

* * *

"Sasuke." She smiled, walking over to him.

"Kokoa, I haven't seen you in a long time." He greeted her by hugging her leg.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" She put a finger to her chin.

"It has. I missed you."

"I missed you too. What are you up to?"

"Shuriken training. Father is always working or telling Itachi to do things, and Itachi is always doing the things he has to do, so I decided I'm training all by myself to get stronger." He declared.

"Well good for you. Practicing on your own is really good too. You'll get it in no time." She poked his chest.

"Do you know where your brother is? I know he came back from his mission, but I thought I'd give him a day or two to rest and all. I haven't seen him anywhere. He's not at the lake, is he?" She inquired.

"Nope."

"At home?"

"Nu uh."

"At the Hokage's office, the hospital, the library, the dango stand!?"

"No, no, no, and you would think, but nnnnooope!"

"Alright then Sasuke, where is your big brother?"

"I'll tell you if you help me."

"Help you – oh the training. I guess I can share a few tips. You're pretty smart for a kid."

"I am an Uchiha. Besides, I have to beat Itachi. I won't lose to him."

"It's not a competition." She laughed. "But I'll still help. Pay close attention. First of all, you have to get the grip down, but you seem to be holding it correctly. If you want to be really good, practice throwing it both vertically and horizontally. I'll show you both. Watch." She picked one up, positioned herself slowly so that he could see, then launched it, embedding it in the log.

"It's about shifting your weight, how you move your arm, and when you actually release the star."

"Oh I get it! Like this!" He snatched one and tried imitating her moves. He threw it alright, but missed his target. She watched him surprised.

'I had more tips, but if he's happy with this, then I'm off the hook.' She thought to herself.

"You're getting it, you're getting it. Once you feel comfortable holding and releasing it, just work on your aim. Of course, being an Uchiha, you'll have it mastered by tomorrow right?"

"You bet!"

"So where is Itachi?"

"I last saw him going to the forest where he and I train sometimes."

"Thank you Sasuke. I'll see you around." She waved, running off.

* * *

"Wouldn't a nice soft bed or sofa be more comfortable than the trunk of a tree?"

"Kokoa?" Itachi looked up from his spot on the ground. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I asked Sasuke. Of course, he charged me."

"Charged you?"

"I had to give him tips on shuriken throwing before he revealed where you were. Smart boy he is." She chuckled.

"Thank you for that. I've been meaning to help him out, but things just keep popping up." He explained.

"It's no big deal. He doesn't seem so bothered by it, or he at least understands that you would help, but you just have so much to do. He'll be fine. You, on the other hand, don't look so fine." She walked over, lowering herself beside him.

"I'm ok. No need to worry."

"It's a bit too late for that. Did something happen? Did the mission not turn out so well?"

"A member of my team was badly injured. He'll be fine, but it was pretty bad out there. I'm feeling…conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

"We succeeded, accomplished what we set out to do, but my father still isn't pleased. He's upset about the injury. Some things just can't be prevented. Other shinobi abandon fallen comrades, however, we didn't. The mission was a success, but someone got hurt. He makes it so that everything has to be perfect, flawless. He isn't satisfied. He never is. He takes away the joy of the success by bringing up the mistakes. Doesn't he think I feel guilty enough? I would do anything to keep my comrades safe. I tried, but many things are beyond our control."

"He's really pushing you, isn't he?"

"Yeah…I love my father, and I would do anything for him, but these expectations, these missions, it's overwhelming. I barely see my mother, and I never have time for you or Sasuke. I understand he wants me to do well in life and to make the Uchiha proud, but –"

"You're also a human being who has his own limitations and expectations." She finished. He nodded.

"I feel guilty for neglecting you."

"You don't neglect me. Itachi I understand your situation. I knew what this relationship would be like right from the start. Sure I don't see you every single day, but that makes the days that I do see you, all the more special. I love being with you, but I know we all live different lives, and we have to make sacrifices for the ones we care about. So please don't feel guilty." She took his hand.

"One day things will change. You'll break free and make your own path as a strong and noble shinobi, and you're father will accept it. This is the age where we struggle to find ourselves. You want to please your father, but at the same time, you want what makes you happy. It'll all work out in time. While you wait for it all to fall into place, you can always come to me for anything, but you already know that." She punched him playfully.

"Hm, I do, I do." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "One day Kokoa…one day we'll get to watch the sun set."

* * *

(This is the other story I'm currently working on, and posting on another site. It's only 12 chapters so far, so it shouldn't take long to upload here. Be sure to read the bottom section under my profile about the chapters, and liking the Facebook page. If you like the Facebook page, the updates on there will be for the other site that is up to date. Once I have the rest of the chapters posted here, then the updates will matter…I know I rambled, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you read it two or three times :) You can still like the page for random photos or videos. Hope you like the stories. Arigato)


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and doing all that you do. It means a lot. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, you never told me who you were with when I covered for you."

"Shisui…" Itachi sighed, throwing his head back.

"I don't get why you're so against telling me. We are like brothers. If you don't want anyone else to know, then they won't. I'm a shinobi after all. My lips are sealed." He zipped his mouth.

"I was just hanging out with someone, relaxing by the lake."

"Do I know this someone?"

"I doubt it. I'm sure you've seen them around, but I'm not sure if you've worked together." He explained. Kokoa casually walked towards the two, on her way to the Hokage's for a meeting. She froze upon seeing Itachi.

'Should I talk to him, or keep going? I'm not sure if that guy is on Itachi's side, or his father's…' She thought. Itachi nodded slightly, indicating she could come.

"Itachi." She smiled.

"Hello Kokoa. This is Uchiha Shisui. He's a friend of mine."

"So you're the Shisui Itachi always talks about. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well, and…always talks about? Wait a second…" He turned to his friend.

"Is she who you were with?" He inquired. Itachi avoided his eyes. "Hah, she is, you are." He pointed at Kokoa.

"Wait…are you two…an item?"

"Shisui please –"

"Answer the question Itachi."

"Yes. We are."

"That's why you didn't want your father knowing."

"He says I don't have time for friends or games. Imagine what he would say if he knew I was seeing Kokoa. I won't risk it. What she and I have, it's good, and I'm not letting him end it."

"You can't keep hiding forever Itachi."

"I know, but at least until he isn't on my case all the time."

"I doubt that time will ever come. You're the clan's prodigy, the pride of the Uchiha. Everyone has their eyes on you." Shisui said.

"That's why no one but my mother knows. She forced it out of me."

"How do you feel about all this?" Shisui turned to her.

"It's difficult at times, but Itachi means a lot to me. We didn't just meet. We were friends first. I'll do anything it takes to make this work."

"Dedication, I like it. She's a keeper." He nudged his friend.

"Shisui…now that you know, please keep it quiet."

"Of course Itachi. She obviously means a lot to you. I can tell just by the way you smiled when you saw her. I don't see that much, you smiling that is. I'll cover for you again if it comes to it."

"Thank you."

"I should head off before the Hokage gets angry. I'll see you two." She smiled, walking away.

"Huh, I never thought I'd live to see the day when Uchiha Itachi fell in love." Shisui swooned.

"That's enough."

"How sweet. The elite shinobi also has a soft spot for a charming young girl."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes. Oh, your father would kill you if he knew."

"Thanks for reminding me Shisui."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Your father isn't home. He was called in for something." Mikoto said.

"Is that so?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, lying across the futon.

"You should help me practice instead of being so lazy." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke, I just got home, and Father isn't here to order me around. Let me rest. Some other time, ok?"

"You always say that." He crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, how about you run over to Uruchi and Teyaki's bakery to pick up some senbei?" Mikoto suggested.

"I guess I'll go see Auntie and Uncle. Why not…" He mumbled.

"Itachi?" Mikoto said once Sasuke had left.

"Hm?" He glanced over. She motioned for him to follow. "What is it?"

"I want to give you something." She said, searching through her items in the bedroom.

"Give me something?"

"Mhm. I'm not sure how serious you are about Kokoa," She started. He gave her a confused look.

"But I want you to take this and give it to her. I got it ages ago. Instead of locking it away forever, why not pass it to you?" She placed a chain in the palm of his hand. Looped in it was a pendant of the Uchiha crest.

"I used to wear it all the time, but I eventually grew out of it. Even though she isn't an Uchiha, she's still a part of your life. If you feel that she's committed, that you could see yourself with her…I'm not sure how long you've been seeing her, but you've done an excellent job at hiding it from your father. I assume she knows you're walking on eggshells around him."

"I told her from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy, and that we would have to hide it from just about everyone. She didn't seem to care about any of that, as long as we could see each other. She understands." He closed his fingers over the necklace. "She understands my responsibilities to my father and the clan. She's never gotten angry with me for not being able to see her."

"Then she's worthy of wearing our clan's symbol. If you care for and trust her, then so will I. She puts you first and understands your obligations as a shinobi and son. I am happy for you Itachi." She smiled, pushing the hair from his face. "I bet she'll make a wonderful wife." She teased. He smiled, shaking his head.

"I wanted to invite her to dinner a while back, but…I guess dinner and several other things will just have to wait."

"Don't worry, my son. Love always finds a way. Now go get some rest while you can." She pushed him out playfully.

* * *

Kokoa glanced to her right when the bell of the Academy sounded. Students came rushing out. Walking casually through the crowd was Sasuke. He spotted her. She stopped and waved.

"I'm seeing you everywhere." He said.

"Small village." She grinned. "How was school?"

"Easy. I got my grades, see?" He shoved the paper in her face.

"Hmm, top of the class eh? How much did you pay your teacher to pass you?" She teased.

"Hey! I earned those grades."

"I know. I'm only kidding. Good for you Sasuke. You'll make a fine shinobi."

"Just like Ni-san."

"Maybe even better."

"I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"Very true." She agreed.

"So when are you going to marry my brother?"

"What?" She choked, stopping to look at him.

"You and Itachi, you aren't together?"

"No. Why think that?"

"You're always looking for him, and I see you walking sometimes."

"For missions and tasks around the village. Itachi is a very important and skilled ninja. We just work together sometimes is all." She lied.

"Oh…I swear I thought you were a couple. Maybe if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be so grumpy all the time, and he'd help me out."

"I don't think Itachi is grumpy. He's just exhausted all the time. You may not see or understand it completely now Sasuke, but everyone expects a lot from him. Sometimes it's like he's being pulled from a million different directions."

"I never thought about him that way…"

"Just know that he loves you, and sooner or later he's going to help you out with shuriken training or whatever it is you need help with. If he doesn't, let me know, and I'll have a talk with him." She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"One second. The clasp is being difficult." Itachi pouted, struggling to hook the necklace around her neck.

"Here, let me do it." Kokoa said, stepping away from him. "See how easy that was? For an ANBU, you're kind of terrible."

"I deal with tai, nin, and gen-jutsu, and a lot of other important ninja related tasks. When last I looked, putting on jewelry wasn't on the list." He crossed his arms.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Hm, do you like it?"

"Of course."

"It's not silly? You aren't an Uchiha, so I'm not sure how you feel about wearing the pendant, but my mother insisted."

"I love it. It's like a little part of you, so when you're off on missions, I have something. It may sound silly, but it's true. I wish I could give you something. I'll have to come up with a unique idea."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to. Itachi, you're always too proper. Just admit that you want a gift."

"Fine, I want a gift."

"I'll give you a two part gift. Part two will be whatever I think of later."

"What is part one then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dango? My treat?"

"You know my weakness…" He sighed. She chuckled, taking him by the hand.

* * *

"I saw the mission report Itachi. You did well, but I see room for improvement. I have faith in your abilities, but sometimes you seem distracted. How will you take over my position in the future if you're not able to focus?" Fugaku sighed.

"The enemies we encounter get stronger with each mission. Obtaining our goal while looking out for each other, also becomes more difficult. Things can't be perfect."

"What are you saying?"

"Teammates will be injured, and sometimes missions will fail. We can't control it – I can't stop certain things from happening."

"Where are these excuses coming from?" He narrowed his eyes.

"They aren't excuses, it's just…" He fell silent, noticing his father was growing impatient.

"Never mind. I will do my best on the next assignment."

"It's coming up soon. Don't let me down."

"I won't Father…"

"Ni-san, you don't look so well." Sasuke said once Itachi left his father.

"I'm fine Sasuke –" He turned away to cough into his arm. "I'm fine."

"Liar. I'm not stupid Itachi."

"I never said you were. I'm just a little tired is all." He continued to his room. Apparently Sasuke did the same, sitting on the end of his brother's bed.

"Guess who I saw the other day Ni-san."

"Who?"

"Guess."

"That blond boy you always compete with?"

"Nope."

"Sasuke…"

"Kokoa."

"Kokoa?"

"Mhm. She was walking past the academy when I left. She saw my grades. We both agree that I'm going to be a better ninja than you."

"Is that so?"

"You bet."

"Bring it on." Itachi smirked.

"How do you know Kokoa?"

"How do I know her? We were in the same class back in school, and we've worked together several times. She's a good friend of mine."

"I like her. She's different than other girls, and she can actually fight." Sasuke snickered.

"She is different." Itachi smiled softly.

"She's pretty too. Really pretty. Hey Ni-san, why don't you ask her to be you girlfriend?" Luckily Sasuke didn't notice the slight shock in Itachi's face.

"Why would I?"

"You're friends right? And she's pretty, and strong, and I think she likes you."

"You think so huh?"

"Mhm, she's always looking for you, or talking about you. She smiles every time I say your name. It's almost a little creepy."

"Sasuke," Itachi chuckled. "Kokoa and I are just friends. Maybe one day in the future we can be something more, if it's meant to happen of course, but for now, I just don't have time."

"I know, you barely have time for me, and I'm your brother!" He exclaimed.

"Orokanaru otōto yo…" Itachi trailed off. "I will try to be there for you more Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"Mmm, I forgive you…this time." He smiled. "And you better help with my training. Kokoa said if you didn't, that she was going to have a talk with you."

"That's not good. The first break from all this work, I'll spend it with you. I promise."

"Thanks Ni-san!"

* * *

"You really shouldn't work yourself too hard these next few days."

"Kokoa, I'm fine –" He turned away, coughing into his arm.

"You were saying?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine."

"Itachi, I know I'm not a medical ninja, but come on. You look exhausted, and – and you keep coughing."

"It's just a one day thing. The weather has been shaky lately, off and on. Sometimes it affects me. It's really nothing."

"You're sick, but won't accept it. Until you admit that you are, no more sweets for you." She declared, hiding the box of treats behind her back.

"What? Why? Those are mine." He cried.

"I bought them so we could share. Techincally, they're mine."

"Please Kokoa? Pleeeaaase?" He leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't think so." She whispered, pulling away before their lips met. "My house means my rules."

"But I'm fine."

"You're sick, and if you don't stop to take care of yourself, you'll only get worse."

"I can't just drop everything. You know that." He mumbled.

"True, but you can take some time to gather your full strength. You won't be of much use if you're coughing up your lungs the entire time."

"Kokoa…you're supposed to be the only one who isn't telling me to do something." He whined, burying his face in her shoulder. She smiled at his behavior.

"Fine. You can have the sweets only if you promise to at least take it easy. I know you can't just drop everyting, but don't push yourself more than you have to. And let me take care of you when you aren't busy."

"It's a deal." He captured her lips. Kissing her lovingly, he gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. She pulled away, giggling shyly.

"Am I the only one who sees this side of you?" She inquired, stuffing a treat into his mouth.

"What side are you referring to?" He said, chewing loudly.

"The silly, pouty, boyish side."

"Yes. You should be honored."

"Your human side." She said softly. He nodded, digesting her words. She pushed part of his bangs back behind his ear.

"You'll never guess what Sasuke asked me." She started.

"Is it bad?"

"You tell me. He asked when I'm going to marry you."

"Really?"

"Mhm, out of nowhere. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I made sure he didn't suspect we were together. I know if he was older he'd probably even help you keep this a secret, but…"

"He's young, and he could let it slip out without meaning to. Trust me, I feel just as guilty about hiding it from him, but it's something that must be done. He does love you though, and even told me to ask you to be my girlfriend." Itachi chuckled.

"I love him too. He's very sweet, like his big brother." She pushed his head back with a finger to his forehead.

"I would like to marry you some day. I know things are rough now, but when we're older Kokoa."

"You mean it?" She gasped in awe.

"I do." He replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Well that's good." She smiled. "Because I want to marry you. Then I can force you to stay home when you're sick, and I can watch your diet. You eat too many sweets."

"I do not. Stop worrying. A few snacks won't hurt. Besides, I'm a shinobi. I don't gain weight."

"Hmph, if you say so Itachi."


End file.
